parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mowgli and the Sword in the Stone
Mowgli and the Sword in the Stone is another cartoon movie spoof and parody of "The Sword in the Stone" is created by TheCityMaker. Cast * Wart - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Merlin - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty) * Archimedes - Top Cat * Sir Ector - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) * Sir Kay - Dick Dasterly (Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) * Sir Pellinore - Gepetto (Pinocchio) * Merlin as a Squirrel - Himself * Granny Squirrel - Herself * Scullery Maid - Nanny (101 Dalmatians) * Madam Mim - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) * Black Bart the Knight - King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) * Merlin's Animal Transformations - Themeselves * Tiger and Talbot - Adult Copper and Muttley (The Fox and the Hound,Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines ) * Wolf As Himself Scenes * Mowgli and the Sword in the Stone part 1 - Opening Credits/The Legend Begins * Mowgli and the Sword in the Stone part 2 - Mowgli Drops in For Tea/Higitus Figitus * Mowgli and the Sword in the Stone part 3 - At Amos Slade's Castle * Mowgli and the Sword in the Stone part 4 - That's What Makes the World Go Round * Mowgli and the Sword in the Stone part 5 - A Medieval Assembly Line * Mowgli and the Sword in the Stone part 6 - A Most Befuddling Thing * Mowgli and the Sword in the Stone part 7 - Battle of the Dishes * Mowgli and the Sword in the Stone part 8 - Mowgli's Educations * Mowgli and the Sword in the Stone part 9 - Cruella De Vil * Mowgli and the Sword in the Stone part 10 - A Wizard's Duel * Mowgli and the Sword in the Stone part 11 - Mowgli is Made a Squire * Mowgli and the Sword in the Stone part 12 - The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance * Mowgli and the Sword in the Stone part 13 - Hail King Arthur! Long Live the King! * Mowgli and the Sword in the Stone part 14 - End Credits Movie Used: Sword In The Stone (1963) Quotes: * Dick Dasterly/Kay: whispers Quiet,Man Cub! * Mowgli/Arthur: I'm trying to be. * Dick Dasterly/Kay: And nobody asked you to come along in the first place. * Mowgli/Arthur: I'm not even movin'. * Dick Dasterly/Kay: Shut up. a doe Aha! Here we go. Oh, what a set-up. Hmm. Right smack through the old gizzard! * Dasterly/Sir Kay almost shoots the doe with an arrow, but the tree-limb Mowgli/Arthur is on breaks; Mowgli/Arthur falls onto Dick Dasterly/Sir Kay, sending the arrow whistling away into the air; the doe flees. * Dick Dasterly/Kay: WHY, YOU CLUMSY LITTLE FOOL! * Mowgli/Arthur: Dick Dasterly/Sir Kay chases him Oh Dick, please, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Please! * Dick Dasterly/Kay: If I ever-- over a ruined tree If I ever get my hands on you, I'll wring your scrawny your little neck, so help me, I will! * MowgliArthur: into the forest I'll get the arrow,Dick. I'm sure I can find it. * Dick Dasterly/Kay: chuckles Don't tell me you're going in there? Why, it's swarming with wolves. * Mowgli/Arthur: I'm not afraid. * Dick Dasterly/Kay: Well, go ahead! It's your skin, not mine! Go on, go on! enters the castle * Amos Slade/Sir Ector:Gepetto! (Laughs) Gepetto! Greetings, old boy.And what's all the noise about London, hmm * Gepetto/Sir Pelinore: Big news. Really big news. * Amos Slade/Sir Ector: Sit down,man,and let's hear all about it. * Gepetto/Sir Pelinore: They're having a big tournament New Year's Day. * Amos Slade/Sir Ector: Oh, that's not news, dash it all. They always do. * Gepetto/Sir Pelinore: Yeah, but, Amos, here's where all the excitement comes in.sniffs To the winner of this tournament goes the crown. * Amos Slade/Sir Ector: to Gepetto and cough You mean he'll be king of all England? * Gepetto/Sir Pelinore: King of all England with water spill on nose and sniffs again. * Amos Slade/Sir Ector:Dick, lad, did you hear that? * Dick Dasterly/Sir Kay: Pretty fair prize, I'd say. * Amos Slade/Sir Ector: Yes, and you can win it, boy, if you knuckle down to your training. And we'll have you knighted by Christmas and off to London. What do you say? * Dick Dasterly/Sir Kay: Sure. Why not? Why not? * Amos Slade/Sir Ector:Mowgli, lad, how'd you like to go to London? * Mowgli/Arthur: Oh,Sir Amos, you mean it? * Amos Slade/Sir Ector: If you stick to your duties, you can be Dick's squire. * Mowgli/Arthur: Oh, I will, sir.I Will [ but he fall down the kitchens stairs] Slade and Gepetto laughs * Dick Dasterly/Sir Kay:I don't want Mowgli to my squire Toast together * Amos Slade/Sir Ector: Here's to London! And here's to Dick. * Gepetto/Sir Pelinore: And here's to the banner of the Castle of the Forest Suavage. * Gepetto/Sir Pelinore: And here's to the banner of the Castle of the Forest Suavage. * Amos Slade/Sir Ector: Cheers! * Gepetto/Sir Pelinore:Cheers! * Amos Slade/Sir Ector: Cheers! Gallery King Stefan in Sleepin Beauty.jpg|King Stefan as Black Bart The Knight Cruella De Vil in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Cruella De Vil as Madame Mim Muttley-picture.gif|Muttley as Talbot Copper as an Adult.jpg|Copper as Tiger Pinocchio-pinocchio-4960011-960-720.jpg|Gepetto as Sir Pellinore Amos Slade.jpg|Amos Slade as Sir Ector Dickdastardly.gif|Dick Dastardly as Sir Kay Top Cat.jpg|Top Cat as Archimedes King Hubert.png|King Hubert as Merlin Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Wart/Arthur Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Thee Sword in the Stone Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:TheMichaelCityMaker Category:TheCityMaker Category:MichaelCityMaker